


Perfect

by WhisperDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperDreams/pseuds/WhisperDreams
Summary: When they first met, neither could believe how important they would be to one another. With the war approaching, feelings stirring, both are willing to put themselves on the line, to protect what they love, to protect each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first Harry Potter story, I just hope I can portray the characters perfectly. That the story is actually good. Please leave feedback, would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> As you an see, its a Fred Weasley x OC, hope you enjoy!

Prologue

_October 25, 1981_

 

Gone. In a blink of an eye, they were all gone. Taken from this world, taken from her, from _them_.

Jenna Blair was sitting on the pavement, her back facing the now empty house that use to hold so much life. So much warmth. Tears racing down her cheeks, an involuntary whimper escaped her lips. A baby girl sleeping soundlessly, cradled safely in her arms. While a young boy, held onto the only family he had left. His face buried in her sweater, crying silently. The world around her was moving in slow motion. The distant sounds of a few Auror’s entering the house to investigate did not comfort her, but only serve as a reminder of what took place only a half-hour ago. The images of what she witnessed tonight. Her sister, her brother, her brother-in-law. Dead. Gone; taken from her, from their _children_. A choked sob escaped her mouth.

Rustling from her right caught the attention of the eldest child, he held onto his aunt tightly. Terrified that whoever attacked his parents were coming back. Instead, a man with shoulder length dark hair and worried grey eyes showed up. Kneeling in front of the small group. Her vision was blurry from the tears, but she recognized the voice immediately. It was the man she loved; Sirius Black. “Jenna...”

“They’re gone!” She cried, breaking down. “Elizabeth… Alaric… Christian… they’re gone!”

Sirius looked at her, his eyes soft and sadden. It pained him to see the woman he loved in so much despair. He wanted nothing more than to hug her tight; tell her that everything will be alright, but he knew better. He saw the Dark mark above the house behind them. Knew of the meaning. She didn’t have to tell him. The Death Eaters had attack and killed. That was the reason he was here, knowing that she’d be visiting her sister. Oddly, they failed to finish off the children, which he suspected was because Jenna had arrived just in time.

 “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, closing his eyes tightly when she cried harder.

“What am I going to do? The children... I can’t… I can’t watch over them! I’m 21! They need… They need their parents…” Jenna sobbed unceasingly, holding the sleeping toddler closer. Scared that she’d lose her as well if she’d let go. “I’m terrified… I can’t raise two young children. I can’t financially. I’m not even sure I can be a good mother-figure.” Breathing heavily, gulping for breath. This was too much.

Taking her face with both his large hands, starring into her beautiful green eyes. “Jennifer Blair, listen to me, you can do this. They need their aunt more than anything right now. I know you can do this, I believe in you. You’re a Gryffindor, you’re the bravest woman I know.” Using his thumb to wipe away her tears “I’ll help you any way I can.” Noticing the young boy trembling, curled up next to his aunt, an attempt to get some warmth no doubt.

“My dear, we should get all three of you home.” He tried softly. “It’s freezing, and the children are shivering.” Coaxing her to stand up from the cold floor. She felt the pain weighing her down, having trouble to speak from the grief, the guilt of not having been there sooner, maybe she could have prevented this. The fear and unknown of having to raise two young children so suddenly. The toddler moved a little, having been woken up from the commotion around her. The first thing Sirius saw when she looked up at him, were those bright chestnut brown eyes. The same ones as her father’s, Christian O’Connor. Jenna trembled, taking a huge breath of frosty air, she had to be strong, Sirius was right, they needed her more than anything “Damon… Come.” She whimpered.

“Let me bring her.” Sirius soft voice touched her ears. Nodding, she let him hold her niece. Taking another deep breath, Jenna straighten herself and took hold of her nephew’s little hand. Taking her wand out, both adults nodding and apparated to her house.

 

 

_4 years later…_

 

_“Aunt Jenna! I got my Hogwarts letter!”_

This was the reason why on a warm summer day, Jenna had taken her nephew and niece to Diagon Alley for the first time. Earlier this morning, her nephew had gotten his Hogwarts letter. Unable to stop herself from chuckling, seeing their amazed expressions when they walked down the alley was adorable. So much to see, so many different shops with all their unique products. Once the initial shock had worn off, Damon looked over his school list, but glanced in every window as they passed, and Naomi just looked around, trying to take in everything. The first stop they had to make was at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Coming out an hour later with the required money and a very pale looking Damon. “I don’t like carts. I hate carts.” He mumbled, trying very hard to not vomit on the stone path. Naomi, on the other hand, wanted to go for a second ride.

“Aunt Jenna, I need school uniforms, I can get those here?” Damon asked, looking up with a frown. Still looking quite pale.

His aunt chuckled and nodded. “Yes, at Madam Malkin’s Robes.”

They arrived at the shop and were in luck, she had just finished with another Hogwarts student. While Damon stood on the stand, Madam Malkin’s was fixing up his uniform robe. Jenna smiled fondly at her nephew, he had grown so much. It’s been four years since the lost of their parents, it hadn’t been easy on any of them, including herself. She wished Elizabeth could be here right now to see her son, to see him off to Hogwarts. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her nephew ask, “Aunt Jenna, where is Naomi?”

 

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .

 

Curious chestnut brown eyes glanced around, staying at the robes shop had become too boring for little Naomi. A wizard passing by the shop with an owl in a cage had caught her attention, wanting to see it closer she had left without anyone noticing her. At first it was fun exploring this new place, it felt like she was on some big adventure. Unfortunately, as time passed, she couldn’t find her way back to her aunt and brother. Panic started to rise within the small seven years old. There were too many wizards and witches, no one she recognized. Tears streamed down her cheeks, sitting down in front of some store, scared and alone.

“Why are you crying?” Naomi looked up at the sound of a young boy’s voice. Standing in front of her, two identical twins with fiery flaming hair, brown eyes and freckles. Additionally, they seemed to be the same age as her. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, telling them that she was lost and wanted her mum. One of the twins bent down to her level and smiled “Don’t cry, we’ll help you find your mum, I’m Fred, that’s my brother George, and you are?”

“I think she knows we’re brothers Fred! We’re twins!” George replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naomi giggled and both twins smiled “My name is Naomi.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Naomi!” Both twins said in unison. The twin named George extended his hand for her to take. Helping the young little girl off the ground, they were almost the same height, the twins slightly taller than she. “We’ll bring you to our mum. She can help you find your mum.”

They didn’t have to go looking very far, a short, plump woman with the same flaming fiery red hair, was rushing towards them. Two boys following her closely, one looked to be about four years old while the other looked older than the twins, possibly eight years old? The woman had a look of anger, yet relieved when she saw the twins “Fred! George! There you are! I’ve been looking- What have you two done this time?!” The twin’s mum exclaimed upon seeing the little girl. Molly Weasley starred down at her two sons, then at the girl, her eyes softening.

“We didn’t do anything!” Both twins defended themselves.

Their mother looked at them suspiciously before kneeling to the little girl’s height. Giving her a motherly, gentle smile. “What’s the matter, sweetie?” Even her voice was much kinder than when she spoke to her boys. More tears fell from Naomi’s eyes.

“I’m lost, I want my mummy.”

Molly gave her a tender smile, extending her free hand, which the little girl took without hesitation. “Then let’s go find your mummy. What’s your name, sweetie?”

“N-Naomi.”

“Naomi, what a lovely name. Percy, you keep an eye on the twins. Don’t leave them out of your sight.” She turned to her eldest son, to which he nodded reluctantly. Eyeing both his younger brothers suspiciously while they grinned back at him. All six of them walked down the alley, looking for Naomi’s family. To help with the search, Molly had asked what her mother looked like, and was confused when the little girl told her she didn’t remember. So, they looked around the crowded alley, hoping to spot them.

“Naomi!”

Jenna, with a relieved cry, rushed towards the group with Damon at her sides. Taking Naomi into her arms, hugging her tightly. “Thank Merlin you’re safe! Don’t you ever scare me like that ever again young lady.” Staring with all the seriousness she could muster into the little girl’s eyes. Once she got a nod from her niece, she smiled at the little one.

“Jennifer Blair?” Jenna looked at the older woman and gasped softly. Molly was staring at the younger witch, so many questions, worries, but she couldn’t bring herself to voice them all. They hadn’t seen each other since the funeral of Christian and Elizabeth. She had sent owl after owl, wondering how she was doing. The few that she got back, weren’t very detailed. The guilt over took her, she could have written back more often. Could have even visited her. She knew how much Molly adored Elizabeth’s children, which only made her feel worse.

Elizabeth had been Molly's closest friend since Hogwarts. After graduation, they stayed in contact, going over for tea, their oldest children would play together. Finding out what happened to Elizabeth and her husband was devastating. Mrs. Weasley looked down at the two young children and tears gathered in her eyes. Why hadn’t she noticed how much the little girl looked like her mother? The little boy, so much like his father, but with his mother’s kind eyes. “I should have known. She looks so much like her mother. They’ve grown so much since last time I saw them.”

“Mrs. Weasley, I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean… I should have… I’m sorry.” Jenna apologized. She didn’t need to say more; the older woman gave her an understanding smile. She understood the struggle the young witch was going through, having lost both her brothers in the war as well. It was challenging times and Molly would never dare hold it against her.

“Don’t sweetie, I understand.” Placing a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder in a comforting way. “Need to continue shopping for Bill’s and Charlie’s school books. Please come over for tea some time, and I won’t be taking 'no' for an answer.” Adding quickly when the young woman was about to say she didn’t want to be a burden. After agreeing, Molly smiled at the little family before walking away with her sons. The twins waving goodbye to Naomi, which she returned.

 

 

_4 years later…_

 

“You behave yourself, got it? I want you to send an owl once you’ve been sorted telling me which house you’re in, tell me how your first week went, I want to know everything.” Jenna fussed over her niece. Straightening her jacket, her nephew standing next to her, rolling his eyes at their aunt in amusement. It was like this every year. “You have everything? Not missing anything?”

“Aunt Jenna, I’m sure I’ve got everything, I will send you an owl after my first week, and I promise to not get into trouble.” Naomi said, beaming. Today was her first day at Hogwarts, she was finally going to the school her brother had kept talking about for years. The school her parents attended. Jenna smiled, trying very hard not to cry.

“Alright, watch over your sister. Damon, I’m warning you, no owls and please, please stop getting into detention.” She begged her nephew.

“Not my fault! Its that greasy hair git that keeps giving me detention for no reason!”

“The train is about to leave, come on, give me a hug.” After hugging each one, they embarked onto the Hogwarts Express. Opening the windows and waving at their aunt as the train began to move away from King’s Cross Station. Once the train station was out of eyesight, Damon went to find his friends, Naomi following, looking inside compartments to see if there were any empty ones. She didn’t get far until something cold and slimy fell on her head. The sound of a bucket hitting the floor right behind her rang in her ears.

Her brother turned when hearing the commotion, seeing his sister wipe slime from her face. Damon’s mouth was slightly opened in stun silence. Two identical heads popped out of a compartment, their brown eyes opened wide when they noticed that the victim of their prank wasn’t the one they were hoping.

“We’re terribly sorry, you have to believe us, that prank wasn’t meant for you.” George walked up, trying to explain.

“That prank was for our older brother, Percy.” Fred explained, slightly disappointed it didn’t work. Both twins backed away when she glared at them.

“You did this?!” The sounds of other students snickering and laughing only fueled her anger. She felt humiliated and they haven’t even arrived at Hogwarts. Wonderful way to start her first year.

“It wasn’t meant for you!”

Damon cleared his throat, walked passed the twins, giving them a glance before smiling a little at his sister “Its okay, Nao, let me fix this.” Waving his wand, muttering a spell, and the goo was all gone. Yet it didn’t take away the embarrassment she felt. Her eyes had never left Fred and George, muttering a thanks to her brother, Naomi turned and stormed opposite from the twins, promising herself to get them back.

 

 

_2 months later…_

 

After arriving at Hogwarts, during the sorting ceremony Naomi and the Weasley twins were sorted into Gryffindor. The next morning at breakfast, Fred and George, unknowingly, had their cereal bewitched. When they both went to put their spoons in the bowl, milk and cereal blew up in their face. Naomi was grinning, trying hard to hide her giggles, both twins quickly figured out that she was behind it. From then on, an all-out prank war began between the three. Which was the reason why they were in detention tonight. During potions, the three of them thought it would be funny to prank the other. Sadly, neither ideas went as planned. The prank that was meant for Naomi had, unfortunately, hit Professor Snape. While advancing intimidatingly towards the twins, who he figured were at the base of this prank, he got hit with another prank, which was meant for Fred and George.

Naomi apologized repeatedly, taking the entire blame. Fred and George starred at her in complete amazement, she was ready to get punish for both pranks. The brother’s looked at each other, deciding that they weren’t going to let her take all the blame.

“Professor, it was us!” George said.

“Naomi had nothing to do with those.” Fred added, motioning to the pranks. Naomi looked at both twins, her eyes wide when they in turn took responsibility. Denying her involvement of any kind.

“Detention. All three of you.” Snape said through gritted teeth, glaring at the trio “And 30 points from Gryffindor!”

Which was the reason why all three were now polishing the trophy room, without using magic, very much passed curfew. Filch, who was monitoring the detention, had rushed out when the school’s poltergeist, Peeves, had caused some ruckus down the hall. It was silent between the trio for some time until one of the twins, Fred, spoke. “You know, that was a pretty good prank.”

“It was brilliant.” George grinned.

Naomi giggled, “Thank you. May I add, yours was hilarious. Professor Snape’s face was _priceless_.”

All three looked at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter. Fred and George mimicking the faces that Snape had made in Potions, causing Naomi to howl with laughter. The rest of their detention was spent talking about the days event and cleaning. After that night, the twins and Naomi became very good friends.


	2. Weasley & Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!~
> 
> I finally got the chapter up! I really hope there isn't too many mistakes, if there is please let me know. 
> 
> So, since Christmas is very close, I wont be putting up a new chapter until only after. With work ad getting ready for the holidays, I barely have time to sit and read. I'm surprised I managed to post a chapter now lol 
> 
> With this, enjoy! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! :)

 

Weasley & Weasley

 

It was a warm August morning, the sun rays sneaking through the curtains covering the windows. Chestnut brown eyes opened, regretting it immediately when the blinding light hit her face. Naomi groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Trying for a few more minutes, but unfortunately, she couldn’t fall back asleep. With a heavy sigh, pushing the blankets off, she carefully and slowly navigated herself around the small cramped room. Trying her outmost best to not wake up both Ginny and Hermione. Gently making her way downstairs, cringing whenever she’d stepped onto a creaking stairstep. It was still early and didn’t want to wake up the others.

“Good morning dear,” Mrs. Weasley greeted with a smile upon seeing Naomi walk into the kitchen. The young girl slightly jumped, not expecting anyone to be awake. Quickly greeting the older woman back with a smile. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes please,” Naomi sat down at the table. “Would you like any help with breakfast?”

“Oh, no sweetie its fine,” waving her free hand nonchalantly, placing a cup of warm tea in front of the young girl. “You’re up early, did you get a good night’s sleep?” Molly asked as she went to stir the porridge. Naomi took a sip of her drink, it was early, but she could already hear someone moving upstairs. Most likely Percy she thought.

“I did,” putting her cup on the table “Please let me help, Mrs. Weasley.” Noticing that the older woman was preparing more tea for the others, making sure the porridge was okay, and she was certain that the delicious smell coming from the stove were scones. Wanting to be helpful since the Weasley’s have welcomed her to stay over for most of the summer, plus the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. It was her way to show how thankful she felt. After agreeing, Molly asked her to watch over the porridge while she got the plates. By the time breakfast was ready, almost everyone was awake. The once silent house, was now full of lively chatter.

“Do you need help with anything, mum?” Bill asked, as he entered the kitchen.

“Naomi’s already helped out dear, you just sit down and eat.”

“You’re too late, Bill. Better luck next time.” Naomi grinned playfully. The eldest of the Weasley children chuckled, shaking his head and taking a seat at the table. One by one, the rest of the household came down to breakfast. She took a seat next to Ginny, Hermione sitting in front of them. The twins entered, talking excitedly about tomorrow’s big game. Fred taking a seat next to Naomi, causing the later to have the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

“Morning everyone!” Arthur greeted, taking his seat, a chorus of ‘good morning’ sounded around the table.

“Hey dad! Can we go with you to get Harry?” Fred pipped up, taking a bite of his scone.

“I don’t see why not,” Arthur smiled at his twin sons. “It will have to be after I finish work. Thanks to a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Network, they’ve managed to connect his aunt and uncle’s fireplace to our own. We’ll be getting him through the floo network.”

Once everyone was done eating and cleaning, Arthur went to work, the guys went to play Quidditch in the forest nearby. A way to make sure the muggles did not see them on flying brooms. The girls were sitting outside, enjoying the nice weather, while watching the boys play. Naomi was braiding Ginny’s hair, requested by the young Weasley, while they talked about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. It had only been ten minutes into the game when the first argument began;

“That’s it! I want a change in players! Ron you’re out!” They heard Fred’s voice echo through the trees.

“What?! Why me?!” Ron asked indignantly.

“Because we’d have better chances of winning with a tree stump!” George responded snidely. All three girls laughed, continued to watch the brothers play until it was almost noon. Bill and Charlie had won, much to the twins and Ron’s dismay. The girls went to help Mrs. Weasley prepare for lunch and set the table. Meanwhile, Percy was still cooped up in his room, writing his report for cauldrons leakage.

 

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .

 

“Ton-Tongue Toffee?” Naomi raised an eyebrow at the twins grinning down at her. Once lunch was done, they had brought her up to Ron’s bedroom, saying they had something to show her. For the summer they were sharing the bedroom with their younger brother and Harry. Whereas Bill and Charlie occupied the twins’ room. If Ginny’s room felt cramped, Ron’s was worst.  Now accommodating four beds instead of the usual single one. Their mother warning them to keep the door open, so obviously, they kept it closed. “Your new product I reckon?”

“Indeed. Spent the last six months perfecting the recipe.” Fred said.

“It makes the tongue swell,” George continued. “We just don’t know up to what size yet. We’ve been trying to make our siblings test them, but they haven’t fallen for it yet.”

“Want to try one?”

Naomi laughed softly, “Sorry, Freddie, but no thank you.” Sitting on George’s temporary bed, looking at the candy intrigued, guessing that it was probably an engorgement charm. The wrapper was colourful, drawing anyone’s attention. If she didn’t know better, she could have believed this was a normal piece of toffee. The bed dipped as Fred sat next to her, showing her a wand. With a grin, he told her to wave it like she wanted to cast a spell. Doing as she was told, the wand suddenly turned into a rubber chicken, “I love this thing!”

Fred smiled upon hearing her giggling, finding her reaction simply adorable. George looked at the two, wondering momentarily if his brother fancied her; and vice versa. Secretly, Naomi did like Fred, his personality just attracted her attention more than George. She always seemed to laugh more when he was around. Yet, those feelings were the exact reason she was scared. Afraid to ruin their friendship. They’ve known each other since they were all seven years old, and have been friends since they were eleven.

Naomi waved the rubber chicken again and it turned into a rubber fish. “Too bad the wand doesn’t look like Snape’s. Could have switch the two during potions.” She grinned mischievously. Both twins looked at each other, brown eyes wide in realization. Turning to stare at their friend, eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief.

“That’s brilliant!” Both said in unison, laughing.

“I knew there was a reason we kept you around.” Fred chuckled, trying to imagine Snape’s face when the wand he thought was his, would turn into a chicken in the middle of class.

“That’s the _only_ reason you spend time with me?” Naomi asked, putting her hand on her chest, scandalized.

“Of course not, we need someone to cover for us.”

“Oh, thanks Fred.” She said heavily sarcastic.

“Any time, love.” He grinned at her, all three laughed, after calming down and feeling comfortable, she laid down on the bed. Did a motion to cast another spell with the rubber fish and it turned into a bouquet of flowers. Then a bright pink flamingo.

“Want to help test out our Skiving snackbox?” Fred asked, looking down at her in amusement while she kept waving the wand. It turned into all kinds of odd objects, she just looked adorable, grinning while testing out their products. Once the wand turned into a parrot, he took it away, chuckling “Alright, enough. You’re not even listening to what I’m saying!”

“What?” She asked innocently, before lightly shoving his shoulder playfully, sitting back up “Of course I’ll help you out.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about the upcoming Quidditch world cup, different joke items, the shop they eventually want to open after they finished school. It was all going smoothly, until they fell onto the subject of when the twins mother found out about _Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes_. “So, I reckon your mother wasn’t too please with your O.W.L’s results?” Naomi asked, looking up at the brothers facing her. By now, the twins were sitting in front of her; on Fred’s temporary bed.

“Not too please is an understatement, she was furious,” George sighed, looking over at his twin “She kept saying that we should have focused more on studying. Wants us to go work at the Ministry like dad and Percy.”

“As if we want to follow in Percy’s footsteps, working for the Ministry of Magic. Talk about a load of rubbish.” Fred grumbled.

“She even burned the list of orders we had.”

“And we’re not allowed to make any more products.”

“We had to hide everything from her, say we destroyed them like she ordered.”

“So please, don’t bring up the ton-tongue toffees. She’ll want us to destroy them as well.” Fred asked. Naomi nodded, promising both that she wouldn’t mention anything.

“You know she just wants what’s best for you, right? She’ll come around.” Naomi tried to reassure them, understanding that it was probably frustrating for the twins to have little support from their mother. She was sure, despite what the twins may think or say, their mother wanted what was best for her children. The look they gave her confirmed that what she said, probably wasn’t the right thing.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened, Ron walked into the room with a slight frown. “I thought mum wanted this door to be kept open?”

“And I thought you would have the decency to knock before entering.” Fred replied sarcastically.  

“Its my room! I don’t need to knock, you git.” Ron said slightly irritably.

“Ronnikins! We have a lady among us, refrain from such language.” George lectured. Naomi chuckling at the brother’s antics. Ron opened his mouth but instead, just sighed in exasperation.  

“We’re going to get Harry, you lot coming?” Both Fred and George got up, taking a few ton-tongue toffee’s, putting them in his pocket, Fred winked at her.

“See you later, love.”

“Are you coming with us?” George asked, turned to face her from the doorway.

“No, I’ll stay with Ginny and Hermione.”

“Alright, later!” George left for downstairs and Naomi went to Ginny’s room where both she and Hermione were talking, inviting her to join their conversation while waiting for the others to arrive. Half an hour later, they heard commotion downstairs and went to see. Bill and Charlie were at the table, Ron and George were sitting with them, Harry’s trunk was in the living room, where the younger twin had left it. Fred waiting near the kitchen fire eagerly. Grinning mischievously when he noticed Naomi enter the kitchen, “What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“I dropped a few ton-tongue toffees at Harry’s aunt’s place.” He explained to her, trying to hold in his laughter. “I’m hoping his cousin went for the bait.”

Naomi chuckled, making her way to where George was sitting and taking a seat next to him. Ginny sitting next to her while Hermione stood nearby. Just then, Harry came out of the fire, almost falling on his face.

“Did he eat it?” Fred asked eagerly.

“Yeah, he did,” Harry responded, straightening up. “What was it?”

“Ton-Tongue Toffee,” Fred said brightly. “George and I invented them, we’ve been looking for someone to test them out all summer.”

The small kitchen exploded with laughter. Harry looked and noticed two Weasley’s he hadn’t met before, figuring that they were the eldest of the siblings. Charlie introduced himself first, then Bill. Smiling when Harry noticed Naomi sitting next to the youngest twin. Greeting him in her turn. It wasn’t long until Mr. Weasley apparated right next to George, looking furious. “That’s wasn’t funny Fred! What did you give the muggle boy?!” He shouted.

“I didn’t give him anything,” Fred said with an evil grin. “I just dropped it. It was his fault that he went and ate it, I never told him to.”

“You dropped it on purpose!” Roared Mr. Weasley. “You knew he’d eat it! You knew he was on a diet-”

“How big did his tongue get?” George asked eagerly.

“It was four-foot-long before his parents would let me shrink it!”

Again, the kitchen roared with laughter. Naomi was in tears, wiping them away. Regretting not to have gone with them. Though, glad to not have taken Fred on his offer to try the toffee.

Mr. Weasley on the other hand didn’t seem to find this funny. Shouting that this behaviour was what caused problems with wizard-muggles relations, mistreating muggles. “We didn’t give it to him because he was a muggle!” Fred said indignantly.

“No, we gave it to him because he’s a great bullying git,” George added, “Isn’t he, Harry?”

Harry confirming that his cousin was a bully. Naomi had heard things on Harry’s relatives from Ron, and was baffled to learn how badly he was treated. She wanted to see who these people were, and why they thought mistreating a young boy like Harry was alright. With everything he’s been through, she had respect for the young wizard. After the whole incident with the Dementors last year, she admitted to Harry one evening, after hearing Malfoy taunt him yet again, that he wasn’t the only one that was affected by the Azkaban guards. She, too, had heard her own parents die when the dementor entered the train compartment. Though, unlike Harry, she didn’t faint. Either way, since then, they sort of grew a bond of trust between each other.

Arthur took a deep breath, “That’s not the point! You wait until I tell you mother-”

“Tell me what?” Molly entered the small kitchen, everyone went silent. Arthur looked at his wife dumbfounded, it was obvious that he wasn’t planning on telling her like he threatened. Now she stood waiting for him to answer, her hands on her hips. “Tell me _what_ , Arthur?”

“It’s nothing dear, the twins just- But I took care of it.” Arthur mumbled.

“What have they done this time? It better not has anything to do with _Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes_!”

It was then that Hermione suggested that Ron showed where Harry would be sleeping. Not catching the hint at first, Ron replied that Harry knew exactly where he was sleeping. With one looked from the young witch, he understood and agreed at once. Naomi stood up to follow, not wanting to be in the middle of this family feud.

“Good idea, we’ll come too.” George began, until their mother told the twins to stay right there. She didn’t look very happy. Naomi gave both him and Fred a small smile, wishing them good luck with unspoken words. Following the others out of the kitchen, however, she made a beeline to the door. Heading outside where Bill and Charlie were beginning to arrange things for dinner. By the time she arrived next to the eldest brother, they heard the shouting from outside. Helping the brothers taking chairs out, yet they both insisted that they brought out the tables. Using magic to bring two heavily wooden tables in the yard.

“Wouldn’t want you to get hurt, or I’ll have your brother after me.” Charlie winked at her, a playful note in his voice. Naomi rolled her eyes, amusement etched onto her face.

“What has Damon been up to lately?” Bill asked curiously.

“Still in Auror training. Moving up pretty fast from what he’s told us.” Naomi answered, watching the eldest of the siblings placing the chairs while using magic. Envying him a little, she couldn’t wait until next year, when she could finally be of age to use magic freely.

Charlie grinned at that statement. “Not too surprising. He can be pretty good, when he wants to.”

“You’re really aiming for him to come walloping your arse.” Bill laughed.

“I’d like to see him try when he sees the dragons I work with!” Charlie laughed as well.

Just then the twins came out to join them, fuming. They made their way towards the small group, Fred looked more furious than George, who looked more disappointed. Neither twin was reluctant to say anything in regards of the scowling they just had, and no one asked questions. Both Bill and Charlie decided to table fight, an attempt to bring their younger brother’s spirits up. The tables flew up, and began to slam into each other. Both Fred and George’s frowns quickly changed into wide grins, cheering for their older brothers. When the others joined up, they continued to watch until Percy broke the fun in yelling at them to quiet down.

“Probably should have tried harder to lock him in that pyramid last summer.” Naomi mumbled softly, so that only the twins heard. They laughed hard, gaining the attention of the Harry and the others. Bill and Charlie were too preoccupied with putting the tables back to normal and fixing it up with a table cloth. Before long, everyone was sitting and eating the delicious meal Mrs. Weasley prepared for them, lively conversations, a few laughs here and there. Until it was time for bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Dawn of the Quidditch World Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! 
> 
> After thinking it over, I've decided to postponed me going to bed so I can publish the chapter a day early!! :D 
> 
> I honestly hope there isn't too many huge mistakes, I've went over it at least three times. If there is, please let me know! I also hope I'm not making the twins out of character. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

 

Dawn of the Quidditch World Cup

 

 

Dawn arrived faster than anyone wanted it to. It felt like they had only closed their eyes for a brief minute before being woken up by Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ron, and the twins got dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk. Slowly going downstairs towards the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley was reading the prophet. Noticing the boys walk in, he put down the paper and extended his arms to show them what he was wearing.

“We need to pass incognito, how do I look?” Arthur asked anxiously. “Do I look like a muggle, Harry?”

With a grin, Harry confirmed that he indeed looked like a muggle, the golfing jumper and very old, too big, jeans didn’t quite fit, but it fulfilled its purpose. Mr. Weasley seemed pleased and went back to his paper. The four boys took a seat at the table while Mrs. Weasley prepared their porridge.

“Where’s Bill, Charlie, and Per-Per-Percy?” George asked, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

“Well they’re Apparating, aren’t they?” Mrs. Weasley said, heaving the huge pot onto the table. Started to ladle some porridge into bowls. Handing them over to her husband, her sons, and Harry. “So, they could have a bit of a lie-in.”

“They’re still in bed?” Fred asked grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge towards him. “Why can’t we apparate, too?”

“Because you’re not of age and haven’t got your test.” Snapped Mrs. Weasley, noticing that some of the children were missing. “And where have those girls got to?”

Leaving the kitchen and walking upstairs to go fetch the girls so they could eat before leaving. In the meantime, Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, he knew what Apparating was, but it was the first time he heard you needed to pass a test. Arthur went on to explain the reason behind such test, that without it, there would be a lot more cases of splinching. Afterwards, explained what exactly splinching was, much to Harry’s horror. All three of the older brothers had passed their test and were licenses. There conversation was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. They heard sound of footsteps down the passageway and Ginny, Hermione, and Naomi came into the kitchen. All looking pale and drowsy.

Naomi sat down next to one of the twins, resting her head on his shoulder. If it wasn’t for being so sleepy, she would have realized that it was Fred and blush deeply. A slight blush dusted his cheeks at her action, but didn’t bother to move her. Enjoying her closeness and the warmth it brought on this chilly morning.

When she didn’t make a move to grab a bowl, Fred slightly turning his head to see her face. She had fallen back asleep. Smiling tenderly, he went to grab a bowl for her, careful not to wake her up abruptly. Relishing the feeling at having her head on his shoulder. “Hey, Naomi, you have to eat.” Fred spoke softly.

She opened her eyes, noticing the bowl of porridge in front of her. This early in the morning, she didn’t have much of an appetite. She felt cold and wanted to go back in bed, where the warm blankets were waiting for her. When Fred insisted that she ate or else she’ll be hungry later, Naomi took her spoon and began to eat a little.

“Don’t fall asleep in your porridge, Naomi. It might not be as comfortable.” George chuckled, looking at his twin with a mischievous grin. The others may not have noticed the blush on Fred’s cheeks, but his twin surely did.

“Whatever you say, Fred.” Naomi said sleepily. Convince that the one who spoke was Fred and not George. Too tired to clearly identify them. George sniggered, then resumed eating. Clearly finding her confusion amusing, unlike his twin who found it adorable. It stung a little being mistaken as George by his childhood friend. He knew it wasn’t intentional, she _was_ half asleep on his shoulder.

“Why do we have to wake up so early?” Ginny complained, sitting next to Ron with Hermione by her side.

“We have a bit of a walk.” Mr. Weasley replied.

“Walk?” Harry asked, surprised. “We’re walking to the World cup?”

“No, no. That’s miles away,” Mr. Weasley said smiling, explaining to Harry that they would be using a portkey. It was hard having a congregate of Wizards without attracting muggle attention. So, the Ministry had to find a way to have the Wizards move without causing some attention to themselves.

“George!” Mrs. Weasley said sharply. Everyone jumped, even Naomi who seemed to be more awake than a few minutes ago.

“What?” asked George in an innocent tone that fooled no one.

Naomi looked up at the twin she was leaning on, this wasn’t George. It was Fred. A blushed creeped onto her cheeks, she felt the familiar fluttering feeling in her stomach. Fred looked down and grinned mischievously “Fully awake now, love?” He whispered, avoiding drawing attention to themselves. Her face felt warmer, that smile leaving her speechless.

She wrinkled her nose when his shoulder length hair brush against her face. Sitting more upright, about to apologise when the mention of the summoning charm caught her attention. A few ton-tongue toffees came out of Georges pockets. The brightly coloured wrapped toffee’s all going into their mother’s outstretched hand. “We told you to destroy them!” She said furious. “We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!”

Grudgingly, the twins did as they were told. Naomi was surprised at just how many they were trying to smuggle out. Being quite creative with the hiding places, the lining of George’s jacket, the turn ups of Fred’s jeans. Even if they wanted to hide a few, Molly used her summoning charm ‘ _Accio’_ , soon enough all the toffees were discovered.

“We spent six months developing those!” Fred shouted at his mother, watching as she threw them away.

“Oh, a fine way to spend six months!” She shrieked. “No wonder you didn’t get more OWL’s!”

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

The atmosphere stayed as tense until they departed. Mrs. Weasley still glowered when she kissed them goodbye. Though not as much as the twins, they took their rucksack and left without a word or glance at their mother. “Well, have fun.” She was saying to them. “ _And behave yourselves!_ ” Calling out to her twin sons.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Weasley, I’ll make sure they stay out of trouble.” Naomi smiled, giving the older woman a hug. Turning around and jogging to catch up with the twins. It was still dark out, when having reached them she looked over her shoulder. Making sure they were a good distance away from the Burrow before digging her hands in her pockets. Interlocking her arms with the twins after retrieving what she was hiding.

“Naomi...” Fred warned, still fuming. He was in no mood to deal with whatever she had to say.

“Be quiet,” She hushed, opening both hands to show the brightly coloured candy. Even in the darkness, they could recognise that wrapping.

“Is that?” George said in awe.

“Yes.”

“But, how?” Fred asked, taking the ton-tongue toffees she was giving him, and hiding them in his pockets.

“Well, don’t get angry, but during dinner last night, I snuck into your room. I had a feeling your mum would want you to get rid of them. So, I took a few and hid them myself. In case she wanted proof they were completely gone.” She explained in a hush tone as the others were getting closer. Naomi felt awful going behind Molly’s back, but after seeing how crestfallen the twins looked this morning, she knew that she made the right decision. “You both worked hard on them, I didn’t want it to go to waste. Also, your mother would never suspect me.”

Both twins stared at her with a new-found admiration. She went behind their mother’s back to make sure that their product would be saved. Even if it was a small amount, it was more than enough. George laughed in relief, grinning widely while hiding the toffee’s she’d given him. Untangling his arm from hers, Fred brought Naomi in a one arm hug “You’re amazing, you know that?”

She blushed deeply at the comment, lucky it was dark outside so neither twin noticed. George turned to her, “Why would we be angry? You saved our product!”

“George, shh!” She hushed, George looked over his shoulder, the others were almost caught up with them. Lowering his voice, he continued, “We know you’d never nick them, so there’s absolutely no reason for us to be angry.”

“You know me so well, now do you? Can you be sure I wasn’t taking them for my personal gain?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, teasing the younger twin. They both paused for a second. Naomi burst into laughter, interlocking her arms with theirs again and kept walking. “I’m joking, guys!”

“Georgie?”

“Yeah, Freddie?”

“I think we may have finally worn Naomi down, she’s joking with us!”

“I think you may be right. Should we be worried?”

Naomi laughed, which both twins joined joyfully. To the group that was joining up with them, they looked slightly stun. To see the twins laughing and not in a bad humour after what happened at the Burrow. The group walked down the dark path into town. It was still too early for anyone to be awake. Giving the town an eerie sense of being abandoned. The only sound was the echoing of their footsteps hitting the pavement. The closest portkey was the one on Stoatshead Hill, which was just beyond Ottery St Catchpole. The sky was getting lighter as they walked through the town. The temperature chilly, a few were hiding their hands in their pockets to keep them warm.

Arriving at the foot of the hill they began to climb. No one had breath to spare for talking. Occasionally, stumbling when accidentally stepping on a rabbit’s hidden den. Naomi slipped on wet grass, but George managed to catch her in time. Fred wasn’t so lucky. After stumbling, slipping, and Ron nearly rolling down the hill, they finally arrived at the top.

“Whew,” Mr. Weasley said, taking his glasses off and wiping them from the condensation that formed on the spectacles. “We’ve made good timing, we’ve got ten minutes…”

Mr. Weasley placed back his glasses, squinting around at the ground “Now, we just need to find the portkey. It won’t be big… come on…”

Everyone spread out and began to search the ground. Looking for some odd, old object that usually wouldn’t be there. They were only at it for a couple of minutes when they heard another man’s voice. “Arthur! Over here, we’ve found it!”

Two tall figures stood at the opposite end of the hilltop. Mr. Weasley strode over to them, smiling. The others following him. “Amos!” Shaking hands with a ruddy-faced, scruffy brown beard wizard. “This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I’m sure you already know his son, Cedric.”

Cedric greeted all of them, which everyone greeted back, except for the twins, who simply nodded. They still hadn’t forgotten when Cedric defeated their Quidditch team last year. Smiling at the group, but lingering on Naomi. “I didn’t know you were coming. Had a great summer?”

Naomi smiled back. “My summer was pretty eventful. Yours?”

“Actually, calm. Relaxing.” Cedrick looked a little shy, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, thanks for your help last year. I managed to get a ‘Outstanding’ in potions.”

Naomi smiled, “Don’t mention it, it was my pleasure.”

Amos turned to the group of children, asking Arthur if they were all his, to which he decline. “The red-heads are mine,” He said before introducing the others. “That’s Hermione Granger, friend of Ron’s, Naomi O’Connor, friend of Fred and George, and Harry-”

“Harry? _Harry Potter_?” Amos asked, cutting Mr. Weasley off, eyes wide. “Merlin’s beard.”

“Er-yeah?” Harry looked at the older Diggory. Feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Ced’s talked about you,” Amos Diggory started. “Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him- Ced, that’ll be something to tell your grandchildren, you defeating Harry Potter at Quidditch!”

Harry stayed silent, Fred and George’s were scowling again. Even Naomi had a slight frown, knowing the reason that Hufflepuff won was because of Dementors arriving at the game. Cedrick looked embarrassed, not meeting any of their faces. “It was an accident… Harry fell off his broom, dad. I told you this.” He muttered.

 “Yes, but you didn’t fall off, did you?” Roared Amos gleefully, slapping his son on the back. “Always modest our Ced, always the gentleman. The best man won, I’m sure Harry’d say the same, wouldn’t you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out who’s the better flier.”

“Must be nearly time,” interjected Mr. Weasley quickly, trying to avoid any argument that may ensue. “Do you know if there’s anymore coming, Amos?”

“His head gets anymore inflated, and he might float, up, up and away.” Naomi whispered, humorously with annoyance at Amos Diggory remarks. The twins stifled a chuckle, Harry sniggering.

Once being informed that no one else was coming, Mr. Weasley checked the time, they had a minute left. Instructing everyone to get around the boot. With their rucksacks, it proved to be a challenge. All ten people surrounded the old moldy boot, touching it as Mr. Weasley did the count down, keeping his eyes on his watch.

It all happened immediately. The feeling of a hook just behind their navel had suddenly been jerked. Their feet left the ground, their fingers that were touching the boot felt like they were stuck, pulling them magnetically towards their destination. Wind and assorted colours passing by them. Suddenly, their feet slammed onto the ground. Naomi lost her balance and landed on the ground between George and Hermione. A voice from above them said; “Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill.”

They all stood up, after untangling themselves from one another. A pair of grumpy looking Wizards were standing behind them. One looking at his watch while the other wrote something down on parchment. Mr. Weasley greeted them, both wizards worked at the Ministry. The one with the parchment list looked for their campsite, telling them the location once found. The group continued through the deserted moor. The mist was so thick they had trouble seeing much. Eventually, a stone cottage next to a gate came into view. A few confusing moments later between the camp director and Mr. Weasley, they were off once again. Having separated from the Diggory’s, they walked for a few minutes until arriving at a clearing near the forest.

Mr. Weasley insisted on putting up the tents by hand and not use magic. It took some time, but with the help of Hermione and Harry, despite the latter never having gone on a camping trip, the tents were put up. Naomi tilted her head, looking at both tents in slight confusion. How were the boys going to sleep in that small tent? The twins alone were too tall. Looking at Fred and George, then back at the tent, hoping there was some magic or else they would have a long night. Arthur invited them inside to have a look, one by one everyone entered the tent. Naomi looked around in amazement, it looked like a flat from the inside.

“Did you think the tent wasn’t enchanted?” Fred asked in amusement, seeing his friend’s reaction.

“Well, I was hoping it was,” She said, looking up at him. “Imagine if it was a simple tent, you and George would have to sleep with your feet sticking out.”

Fred raised an eyebrow in confusion, Naomi giggled, grinning up at him. “You two are freakishly tall.”

“Not our fault you’re so tiny.” He countered with his own mischievous grin.

“I’m not that short!”

The guys picked up their rucksacks, the girls doing the same, before Mr. Weasley asked for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to go get some water at the watering hole. While they were gone, Arthur tried to make a fire like how the muggles do. Despite having a fully functioning kitchen in the tent. The twins, Ginny, and Naomi stood around the head of the Weasley family. Watching as match after match was lit, then dropped by the surprised wizard. After what seemed like hours, Ron and his friends arrived back with the water. It wasn’t until breakfast was ready that the three older Weasley brothers arrived from the woods. While eating, Ludo Bagman joined them, discussing about the preparations of the Quidditch World Cup and bets.

The twins jumped at opportunity, putting all their winnings on Ireland winning but Krum catching the snitch. Even adding one of their trick wands, much to Percy’s displeasure. Naomi looked up at Fred and George, astounded. “That’s very precise.”

Fred winked at her, pocketing the parchment that Ludo gave them with their bet. The rest of the afternoon went by fast. Everyone anxiously waiting for nightfall, for when the game would finally start.


	4. Ireland Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm terribly sorry for how long it took me to post another chapter! I had writers block and have been very tired lately because of work and didn't have the energy to work on the story. Now enough about me, hope you enjoy the chapter! Its been proof read, but I might still go over it this week. With this enjoy!~

 

Ireland Wins

 

 

After breakfast, the twins, Ginny and Naomi left to go have a look around. Ron and his friends did the same, heading in opposite direction. By the looks of it, many wizards disregarded the ministry requesting that they don’t attract attention. A few tents had chimney’s, some had gardens, and others looked nothing like the average tent.  Some of the muggles that were in wizard families were seen running around, helping the Wizards try to blend in more, like helping them light a fire, adjusting their clothes, etc.

“Aw, look!” Ginny pointed at two little witches, around 4 years old, riding their toy broomsticks. The little girls mother didn’t seem too please when some wizard official told them to take the toys away. As it may alert the muggles.

“I used to have one of those.” Naomi said, speaking about the broom. “Until I fell off and hurt myself. Haven't rode it since that day.”

“It only lifts you two feet off the ground, you couldn’t have hurt yourself that bad.” Fred grinned teasingly.

“I was two years old. Don’t laugh!” Turning to the snickering twins behind them.

They arrived at the souvenir stands. All displaying merchandise with the colours of the two teams playing tonight. Viewing the various products; t-shirts, hats, scarves, figurines, Omnioculars, programs, flags of Ireland and Bulgaria, figurines of the players. Noticing a leprechaun figurine, Naomi picked it up to have a better look and chuckled. “Damon would just hate this.”

“Why?” Ginny asked, looking at the statuette with interest.

“Because, he’s not fond of Leprechauns. I’d send it to him as a joke, if I wasn’t worried he’d send a spider right back.” She shuddered at the thought of the creepy eight-legged creature. Putting the green statuette back and looking around. Green and white scarfs caught her attention, buying three and a leprechaun hat.  The twins stayed behind, neither were interested in having a look around, mostly because they put all their savings into the bet that Ireland would win.

Both girls walked back to the twins after Ginny bought herself a leprechaun hat. Both guys raised an eyebrow seeing what their friend was holding, “You’re planning on freezing tonight?” George asked in amusement.

Naomi giggled and shook her head, taking one scarf and wrapping it around his neck, next doing the same for Fred. “You have the orange pants, all you needed was the green.”

They began to protest, neither wanted her to waste all her savings on them, especially after wasting all of theirs on a bet. Naomi didn’t want to hear any of it, she didn’t mind, in fact she liked it. She knew the Weasley’s weren’t the richest wizard family, but they’re such a loving family. Always welcoming both her and Harry with open arms. Both Fred and George were important to her, she couldn’t remember a time they weren’t in her life. Always making her laugh when feeling down, George was a great listener while Fred would do anything to make her happy, letting her join in on their pranks and denying that she had any involvement if they were caught. They were both her best friends, and so she wanted to give them a little something to remember this day.

 

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .

 

“Fred, stop moving so much!” Naomi laughed, she had been trying to apply facial paint onto the red haired twin for the past ten minutes. Unfortunately, his squirming was making the task difficult. George stood behind them with two shamrocks on each cheek, watching intently. An amusing grin playing on his lips. She had brought some facial paint from home, thinking it would be a great idea. Offering it to whoever wanted to use some; the twins quickly jumped at the idea.

“Not my fault! It tickles!” Fred replied laughing. George chuckled behind them, finding the scene quite amusing.

“Its almost over, so stay still.” She giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. They were so close, she could feel his gaze on her. Trying not to stare into his warm brown eyes. Putting on the last bit of paint, her eyes met his own. They both stared into each other, it felt like they were alone, every noise around them faded into the background. Something flickered in his eyes, but before she could figure out what, it was gone. A cough from behind brought them out of their trance. Naomi blushed and finished the large shamrock before taking a step back to admire her work. “There, all done.”

Fred shot up and quickly went to check it out in the mirror. She heard him exclaim ‘wicked’ a smile tugging at her lips. Coming back a few moments later with a grin plastered on his face. “Now, your turn!”

George turned to face her with the same mischievous grin as his twin. Naomi quickly found out there was no escaping. No matter what she said, they wouldn’t hear of it. Both were determined to draw something on her face. Fred suggested they do a full-face paint, she quickly shot down his idea. Instead, agreeing to draw a shamrock each cheek. George took her left while Fred took her right. She tried hard not to giggle, their brows frowned in concentration, occasionally Fred would bite his lip. Her gaze landed on his lips and she felt her cheeks get warm.

“Naomi, are you blushing?” George teased. Just her luck, he had to notice the pink tint dusting her face.

“No?”

“You’re a horrible liar, love.” Fred teased, grinning when she pouted.

“We can’t blame you,” George continued. “We know we’re handsome and you just can’t resist being affected by our good looks. Especially mine.”

“You wish.” She snorted. Trying to ignore how her heart skipped a beat at just how close George was to the truth.

“You hear that George, that blush is for me,” Fred began, winking to her. “I _am_ the better looking twin after all.”

Naomi was unable to look at either of them. Trying to calm down her rapid beating heart. It was all harmless fun, but the fact they were so close to the truth made her anxious. No more words were spoken, both brothers were concentrating on the task at hand. Sparing a glimpse at Fred, his brows knitted, lips pursed, his eyes focus. He was adorable.  

“Hurry up! We must get going! We’re going to be late!” Ron’s voice interrupted the silence that fell between the three of them.

“Sod off,” George quipped in annoyance. “We’re almost done. Don’t rush perfection.”

Naomi sniggered at the remarked. Unintentionally moving. Causing Fred’s brush to slide a little in the opposite direction. Narrowing his eyes at his giggling friend, waiting for her to stop before resuming the drawing. Doing his best to cover up the small mistake. “Quit moving Naomi, your going to mess the paint.”

“Not fun is it?” She replied, mischievously grinning. Referring to a few minutes ago when she was having a hard time with his face paint. He simply stuck his tongue out at her. A few minutes later, much to Ron’s annoyance, both twins were done. Naomi went to check their work in the mirror. An endearing smile formed on her lips. Both shamrocks had their differences, just like the twins.

“We’re leaving, with or without you!” Ron called out impatiently from outside the tent. Everyone else waiting outside also. Naomi hurriedly took her Ireland scarf and hat. Joining up with the twins, who were both waiting for their friend.

“C’mon before Ron throws a fit.” George said, exiting the tent.

“Tell him not to get his knickers in a twist.” Fred called back, wrapping his scarf around his neck, noticing Naomi walking up to him amused. “What are you smiling about?”

Naomi just pointed at her two shamrocks, her grin widening. “I like them.”

Fred looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “They’re both different though.”

“And? That’s what makes them more special.” Staring into his eyes, smiling softly. His warm eyes starring right back into hers, she felt her heart flutter nervously. Charlie called out to them, asking how long they’re planning on making everyone wait. Giggling, Naomi took her hat and with slight difficulty, because of his height, placed it on his head. “Let’s go see Ireland win.”

Naomi walked out, Fred lightly blushed, fixing the hat and following her out the tent.

 

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .

 

Everyone followed Arthur down the path, through the forest, and towards the stadium. Every witch and wizard were all heading the same way. Excitement chatter was heard among the crowd. Arriving at the stadium, Mr. Weasley and his party walked up the staircase until they reached the top. Entering the small box that was at the highest post. Midway of both team’s goal posts. Twenty chairs in two rows greeted them. Taking their seats in the front row, amazed at the incredible view they had. Gradually, other guest entered the box and took their seats. Mr. Weasley standing up and shaking hands with what seemed to be important wizards. Percy jumping up from his seat as if he was sitting on nails.

“The game will begin with a display of both team’s mascots.” Hermione read from her velvet-covered programme.

“I can almost guarantee Ireland’s mascot.” Naomi grinned, having some idea of what it might be. “Bulgaria, I’m curious though.”

“Aren’t you Irish? So, shouldn’t you know for sure?” Ron asked.

“Actually, its only my dads side that’s Irish. My grandparents were from Ireland.” She explained to the youngest Weasley son.

The conversation halted when, much to their dismay, the Malfoy’s entered the box. Being privileged guest as well, they took a seat in the second row. Turning her attention away from them, and towards the twins, Charlie and Bill talking about the two teams and comparing the players. Naomi wasn’t as big of a fan as the Weasley boys and Harry when it came to Quidditch, but she did enjoy the sport. She did play as a substitute for the Gryffindor team for two years.

The moment Ludovic Bagman announced the beginning of the 422nd World Cup, the game really started. Presenting the two teams mascots, Bulgaria was first. For a moment, Naomi stared in confusion as a group of women walked onto the field. It wasn’t until the music began that she realized they weren’t human, they were Veela’s, overhearing Mr. Weasley mentioning it a few seconds prior. She didn’t know much about Veela’s other than they use their magic to attract men. To her left, Fred and George were swaying, seeming to be in some sort of daze. Even Bill and Charlie seemed affected.

“So beautiful… Need to prove myself… Beautiful…” Fred mumbled dazedly. George simply nodding. Both went to move out of their seats when the music stopped and the Veela went to the side. Angry yells filled the stadium, not many were thrilled that the Veela were leaving.

“Fred, George, what _are_ you doing?” Naomi asked.

Both twins blinked. As if being woken up from a deep slumber. “What happened?” Fred asked, realizing he was out of his seat and so was George.

Naomi crossed her arms and tutted loudly. She didn’t want to admit that she felt jealous but was unable to push the feelings aside. Hermione seemed to have the same problem, both looked annoyed at the boy’s antics. They didn’t have time to be anymore irritated with them as Ludo announced the Irish National team mascots. As she thought, the mascots were indeed Leprechauns. Their introduction was marvelous and impressed the entire stadium. Firework display of green and gold, a rainbow arced across the field, and a shimmering shamrock rose up into the sky. Raining gold coins falling wherever the leprechauns were floating. The great shamrock dissolved, and the leprechauns floated at the opposite side from the Veela. With this, the game began.

 

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .

 

“Don’t tell your mother you’ve been gambling.” Arthur implored his sons. Fred and George grinned delightedly at their father. Like predicted by the twins, Ireland had won but Bulgaria caught the snitch. Everyone was in high spirits. Talking about the moves played during the match, the way the players flown around the stadium, the small fight between the mascots.

“Don’t worry dad,” Fred said gleefully. “We’ve got big plans for this money.”

Naomi couldn’t hide the smile, knowing exactly in what the twins were going to use the money for. They walked along the lantern-lit path. Boisterous singing was heard in the distance. As wizards and witches celebrated Ireland’s victory. While walking through the path that lead back to the campsite, both Fred and Naomi ended up at the back of the group. Not that either minded. “So, aren’t you going to tell me how you won the bet?” Naomi asked while walking back to the tent.

Fred looked down and winked. “That’s for me to know and you to, dot, dot, dot.”

“You prat.” She shoved him playfully, laughing along with him. A leprechaun flew over their heads cackling, waving its lantern. Both looking at each other and bursting into another fit of laughter.

When they arrived at the tents, no one was tired. The loud singing and cheerful chatter that surrounded them made it impossible to fall asleep. Mr. Weasley agreed to have one last cup of cocoa before bed. Everyone grouped into the boy’s tent, as lively chatter about the game ensued. It wasn’t until Ginny fell asleep on the table did they call it a night. The girls retreated into the other tent after saying their goodnights.

Changing into her pyjamas, Naomi got into her bunk. The girls tent wasn’t as big as the boys but was considerably big enough for all three of them. It didn’t take long for Ginny to fall back asleep. It wasn’t until she rested her head on the pillow did she found out just how tired she felt. With the warm blanket over her, a comfy bed, it didn’t matter if the singing outside was loud. The moment she closed her eyes, sleep took over. Naomi didn’t remember having a dream, all she remembered was someone shaking her and screaming voice that sounded far away.

“Naomi! Wake up!”

Hermione? Opening her eyes, getting use to the lack of light. Naomi saw someone hovering over her, big bushy brown hair, a frantic look on her face. Hermione was trying to wake her up. It didn’t feel like morning, it felt like she had only slept for a few minutes. Not to mention it was just as dark outside as when she closed her eyes. Why did she sound in such a panic? Was something wrong? “Come on! Get up, something’s happening outside!”

That woke her up. In the distance, she heard the screaming, but it wasn’t the same as earlier. It sounded more terrified than happy. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her eyes having adjusted to the dim light. Hermione bit her lip, looking at the entrance to the tent, worried. Now fully awake, Naomi got out of bed. “Let’s get Ginny and go get the boys.”

It took a little more convincing and persuasion, but they finally managed to wake up the younger girl. Grabbing their jackets, all three walked outside. All around them was chaos. With the light of a few fires that were still burning, they saw people running away into the woods. Fleeing from something that seemed to be making its way towards them. “What’s going on?”

“Naomi...” Ginny stood close to her. Naomi took her wand out, moving to keep both girls behind her so no one could get to them. Just then, movement from behind caught all their attention. The guys had come out of their tent, still in their pyjamas. Just in time to witness a group of wizards, tightly packed with their wands sticking upwards, moving towards them. Over their heads were the muggle family that own this campsite. As they moved forward, more wizards joined them, laughing at the family that were being ridicule. They were screaming in fear, trying to get out without nay luck. Tents being blown to bits and pieces. Some catching fire. More screaming.

“Its horrible…” Naomi whispered, watching in horror. Feeling a bigger hand taking hold of her free one. Giving a light tugged. Her eyes met with Fred’s, he looked just as revolted at the sight as she did.

“C’mon.” Giving her hand another tug before she followed him and the others into the woods. George held onto Ginny’s hand, Harry, Ron, and Hermione close behind. As they reached the woods, they gave one last look behind at the scene before disappearing into the darkness.

Everyone was frantic to get away, pushing and shoving their way through the huge group of people that gathered in the forest. It was too dark to see anything, pushing through the trees and people, Naomi tried to keep up. Keeping a tight grip on Fred’s hand. Suddenly, her foot caught into a tree root and she fell. Letting go of her grip, hitting the cold hard ground. The crowd pushed their way, separating them both. Isolating her away from her friends.

“Naomi!” He frantically called after her. Trying to go back to her but was forcefully pushed further into the forest.

“Fred!”


	5. The Dark Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I finally added a new chapter after.... 4 months! I do apologize for such a long wait, I've had a bad case of writers block, and with the new Jurassic World Evolution game, I kinda forgot i had a life lol Just kidding. But seriously, I'm sorry and hope that the new chapters won't take as long to come out. I have the next three chapters planned out, so it should go smoothly ;) 
> 
> Thank you for the comments! I appreciate all of them! Glad to see that readers are enjoying reading my story :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The Dark Mark

 

_“Fred!”_

 

 

Pushed and shoved, stumbling through the night. Anxious shouts and panicked voices were heard all around her. Children were crying, the sound reverberating in the chilly night air. The lanterns that had lit the path earlier were extinguished. Plunging the forest in an endless darkness. Naomi looked around, panic seeping into every nerve in her body. Moving fast in the direction she hoped the others went off, tripping on roots from trees. Someone slammed into her from behind, causing her to lose her balance. She hit the ground hard, a sharp stinging sensation on her right cheek. A branch from the bush next to her was the culprit behind the pain. Standing up, a sharp dull ache came from her palm. She had fallen on a sharp rock. The feeling of something warm trailing down her hand confirmed her suspicion, she was bleeding.

Someone knocked into her once more. Fed up, she turned around. Glaring at the person, despite it being pitch black. She was irritated, scared beyond her wits, and her hand was numb from the pain. All she wanted was to find Fred and the others. So, when she was about to shout at whoever slammed into her, she was stunned when the guy apologized, even more when she recognized the voice.

“Cedric?”

“Naomi?” The surprised tone in his voice was evident, along with some relief. “I’m terribly sorry for running into you like that. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The annoyance left slightly, she managed a small smile. “Don’t worry too much about it, its dark, no one can see-”

She stopped talking the moment he had used his wand to give them some light. The soft murmur of ‘lumos’ and they were basked in a soft glow. He gave her a timid smile. “Much better. I don’t know why I haven’t thought of that sooner.”

Naomi couldn’t help the small groan that escaped her lips, why hadn’t she thought of using her wand? Then remember that of course, she wasn’t of age yet. It would be a violation, and with that, for what felt like the hundredth time this week, she couldn’t wait until next year. That thought was crushed when something occurred to her, what if it was better to stay in the dark? No one would notice them. Especially those who’ve attacked the camp. Around them, wands began to glow. It ease a bit of her nerves seeing they weren’t the only ones. She was looking over the dark mass of shadows with the hope of catching a glimpse of a set of red hair. That hope was quickly crushed, even with the soft glows of the wands, she couldn’t figure out the faces.

“Naomi? Are you alright?”

“I need to find Fred. We got separated when we entered the forest.” She kept looking around, unaware that she only mentioned Fred’s name and not the others. Whether Cedric noticed this, he didn’t mention it. Nodding courtly, he decided to help her out. They began to walk forward. Bumping occasionally into a wizard or tripping on tree roots. After what seemed like hours, she finally heard familiar voices. She ran, distantly hearing Cedric calling after her. The moonlight got through the trees, making it a little easier to navigate in the darkness. “Fred?!”

“Naomi?” She noticed a shadowy figure turn in her direction and ran for it. Wrapping her arms around the lanky figure, burying her face in his chest. The familiar scent of him calmed her instantly, his arms wrapped themselves around her smaller form. “Thanks Merlin, You’re safe!”

“We were worried, we tried going back, but the crowd kept pushing us further into the forest.” George spoked.

Too soon for her liking, Fred pulled away. Only to be replace with another set of smaller arms and knew that it was Ginny. Unlike Fred, her hug wasn’t as long. “We were worried. Did you see Harry? Or Ron? Or Hermione? Are they with you?”

Ginny looked around in hopes to seeing her brother and his two friends, instead saw Cedric walking up to them, illuminated by the tip of his wand.

“No, why?” The sudden feeling of relief was washed away by worry. Turning to the twins for answers.

“We lost them as well,” The worry was evident in the younger twin’s voice. “One moment they were behind us, and then the next, it was just us three.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, they probably ended up meeting with a classmate.” Trying to be encouraging, but deep-down concern was gnawing at her. It was dark, barely any light source, they could easily get themselves lost further into the woods. She had to reassure herself that Hermione was with the boys, she’d get them out of trouble and would find their way back.

“Why d’you run off like that?” Cedric asked, before noticing the other three. “You found them! I’m glad for you-”

“What are you doing here?” Fred asked cutting him off. Both twins were instantly annoyed that Cedric had showed up, Fred even more knowing Naomi was with him.

“I found Naomi, she told me she got separated from you lot, so I wanted to help her.” Cedric explained, not seeing anything wrong in his actions. Nor understanding the animosity behind the twin’s behavior towards him.

“Its fine Digory, you can leave now.” Fred said.

“We’ve got it from here, thanks.” George replied after. Naomi turned on her friends, in the dim light of Cedric’s wand, she saw their frowns, with a bit more light she was sure there’d be irritation in their brown eyes. Growing upset at their attitude. Cedric had merely helped her, there was no reason for hostility.

“Fred! George!” But it was too late, Cedric was already leaving, saying he had to go find his father. He said a quick goodbye to them, assuring her that it was fine. The minute he was gone, she turned back to them, arms crossed over her chest “That wasn’t called for! He only wanted to help!”

“Looks like he wanted more than to ‘help’.” Fred replied with sarcasm.

“That’s rubbish, and you know it.” Naomi snapped back at him.

“Guys enough!” Ginny intervened. “We’ve got to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione!”

For a moment, Naomi forgot about the missing trio and felt terrible. Both twins went silent also, having forgotten as well. Suddenly, the sky was illuminated in green. They stared up at what they thought was another Leprechaun formation, but was far from it. In the sky, a colossal skull with a snake protruding from its mouth dominated the sky. Blazing in a greenish smoke. All around them, the woods erupted in screams of terror. Naomi stared in horror, she felt her blood go cold. In the night sky, the dark mark loomed over them.

She felt a hand tugged at her own, “Come on Naomi.” This time it was George, Fred was leading them away, back to the camp. If it was hectic when they first entered the forest, now it was chaos. Distantly hearing more screams, people running away from the forest. The trip back to the tent was all a blur. They entered the boys tent. George led her to the table where all four sat down, he looked at her worried. “You okay?”

This caught Fred’s attention, turning to his friend with he same worry as his twin. She was pale, a distant look in her eyes. He knew, just as George did, where her mind was going. Naomi kept replaying the moment when the mark showed up. Distantly, a memory trying to come forth. The night that changed all their lives. Her aunt sat her down one day, when she was 10, and told her what happened the night her parents were murdered. She knew what the dark mark meant, knew that it had floated over her parents house when she was a toddler.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy entered the tent. The oldest brother looked relieved at seeing his younger siblings back. Until noticing that his youngest brother wasn’t among them.

“Did you catch them?” Fred asked.

“No,” He said grimly. “They ran the moment they saw the mark. Where’s Ron? Harry? Hermione?”

“We got separated,” George informed his older brother. The three older Weasley’s brothers looked anxious at the news. Walking over to one of the beds, Bill took the sheet and taking a seat at the table. Pressing down the fabric on his wounded arm to stop the bleeding. Percy was trying to stop his bleeding nose, while Charlie looked out of the tent. Waiting for his father and hopefully the others.

Some time later, Arthur bent down and entered the tent. Closely followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Relief washed over the girls seeing the others safe and sound. Hermione made her way towards them, just as Bill asked his father if they caught the one who conjured the mark. Arthur explained to them what happened in the woods, that Barty Crouch’s elf was holding Harry’s wand, the same wand that had cast the spell. The announcement lead to the bickering between Percy and Hermione about elf rights.

“Look, can someone explain what that skull thing in the sky was? It wasn’t hurting anybody, so why the big deal?” Ron asked impatiently.

Hermione turned to him, ignoring Percy, “I told you, its You-know-who’s symbol.”

“And it hasn’t been seen in 13 years…” Arthur said quietly. “Of course, people panicked, it was like saying You-Know-who is back.”

“I don’t get it, its still only a shape in the sky.” Ron said confused.

“Ron, You-know-who and his followers cast that mark in the sky whenever they’ve killed someone. The terror it inspired… Imagine walking back home and seeing that Dark mark hovering over you house, and you know what you’ll find once you go inside.” Arthur tried explaining to his youngest son the terror behind the mark.

Suddenly, Naomi stood up, “I-I’m tired, I’ll be g-going to bed.” Not looking at anyone or waiting for a reply, she bolted to the entrance of the tent. In desperate need for fresh air. Fred stood up and followed her outside. George hesitating if he should follow, she was his friend as well yet something told him not to. Making up his mind, he stood up and walked out. Arthur looked ashamed, in truth, he had forgotten for a second what had happened to his friends, to the young witch’s parents. Deciding not to go further with that subject, their attention went towards the death eaters, and why they ran once they saw the dark mark in the sky.

 

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .

 

“Naomi, wait up.” Fred called once he stepped out of the tent. Naomi stopped at the entrance of the girl’s tent. Her back facing the older twin. He hesitated on what to do next. This wasn’t a situation he was familiar with, especially with a girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, wiping the fallen tears. Fred felt a pinch at his heart, she was never one to cry often, to see her in this state, so small.

“I’m sorry..” Naomi said, avoiding his eyes. Embarrassed that he found her crying. “Its just… After all this time, I didn’t think this would’ve affected me so much.”

Fred took a step forward, wrapped his arms around her. Naomi was surprised at the contact but didn’t hesitate to hug him back. She trembled a little, trying to hold back her sobs. He tightened his hold, doing his best to comfort her. His hand stroke her back, an attempt to try and calm her down. “They were your parents Naomi, its normal to be upset about what happened tonight.”

“I still remember them. Not much, mostly one memory of both smiling at me.” Hiding her face in his chest as a tear fell. “I wish I had more memories of them, like Damon.”

Fred stayed quiet and listened, she rarely spoke about her parents. George stepped out of the tent, spotting his twin with their friend in his arms. His twin's back was facing him, yet it was clear that the moment was intimate. Not wanting to disturb them, he got back into the tent; leaving the two of them alone. Unknowing that George had seen them, the two stayed in that position for some time. Enjoying each other's company and warmth. “Did you know my mum brought my father to the Quidditch world cup for his birthday?” Naomi said after some time of silence.

“I did not,” Fred mused. “She was definitely a _keeper_.”

“That’s a horrible pun, Fred,” Naomi giggled, catching on to the little joke. “Jenna told me this before I went to your house. Its weird, sometimes she talks about them, and its like they're strangers. I never got to know them.”

Fred pulled away just enough to see her face. Her eyes shinning with unfallen tears. “First of all, that was a well placed pun,” He said matter-of-factly, earning another giggle from her. “And secondly, they’re your parents and you should never feel like they’re strangers. Your time with them was cut short, but that shouldn’t change who they really are.”

Naomi stared at him with such tenderness. There were those occasional moments when Fred or George would get serious; putting the pranks and mischief aside. They’d be there for her, hear her out, and when time would call for it, take her away from school work when it got too stressful. It just made her adore them so much more. “Thanks Freddie.”

“Anytime love.”


End file.
